I like the Fairy type!
by pokemonGandI
Summary: Natsu and Lucy travel the Fiore region with the hopes of becoming pokemon champion and top coordinator.


Chapter 1: Vs. Jigglypuff

"The stage is set for the final battle! After this match, either Lucy Heartfilia or Smith Johnson will obtain a gate key in celebration of victory!" The announcer shouted into the microphone. The lights flashed into Lucy's eyes. She didn't dare blink. She had participated in many contests before, and had already won six of them. The six gate keys hanging at her belt proved it. Each key represented a victory in a pokemon contest. So far she had recieved the keys of the water bearer, the golden bull, the giant crab, the Southern cross, the clock, and the lyre. She and her Squirtle, Squirt, had fought hard to get all of them. Now they were about to win their seventh.

"Begin the match!" The announcer shouted. Lucy released Squirt from the pokeball, while the other coordinator sent out a Growlithe.

"Too easy!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, my Growlithe is tough! Growlithe, use flamethrower!" Smith commanded.

"Squirt, use withdraw!" Lucy commanded. The fire pup shot a large blast of flames at the blue turtle. Immediately, Squirt retreated into his shell. The fire didn't do a thing.

"What the- how did you-" Smith stammered.

"Know what you were going to do? It was fairly obvious. Squirt, remain in your shell and use water gun!" Lucy commanded. Spout of water shot elegantly from the blue turtle's shell, and blasted the fire pup into the wall. Growlithe was defeated.

"And the winner is Lucy Heartfilia!" The announcer shouted. The audience erupted in applause. Lucy smiled and returned Squirt. She was presented with a gate key. The silver key had a blue snowman engraved on the handle. And so, Lucy Heartfilia added the key of the Canis Minor to her collection.

...

Lucy walked through the streets of Hargeon Town.

"Aww... It was only a silver key... Gold keys are so much cooler..." She muttered to herself. She heard high pitched screams from the town center. She rushed over to see a bunch of squealing girls.

"Salamander! You're so coooooooool!" One of the girls screamed.

"And soooooooooo hot!" Another shouted. Wait... Did she say Salamander? Lucy instantly pushed her way into the crowd. Salamander was a famous pokemon trainer. He always used a Charizard, which could transform into mega Charizard X. Lucy finally reached the front and saw him. Since you all know this, Salamander looks like Bora. Next to Salamander was his trademark Charizard, roaring at the crowd, as well as a Jigglypuff. The Charizard was shooting fire around, and the Jigglypuff was shooting hearts into the crowd. One of the hearts landed in Lucy's palm, and exploded into pink sparkles that dazzled Lucy's vision. Suddenly, she could see why everyone was falling head over heels for Salamander. Suddenly, she was in love. She had half a mind to go right up to him. That's when Natsu barged through the crowd.

"ALRIGHT, WHERES THE LEGENDARY?!" Natsu shouted, and glared at Salamander. "DO YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS?!" As he walked past, he kicked Jigglypuff. The pink ballon was about to throw another heart into the crowd, but it was thrown awry and landed on a passing nidoran(f). The poison pin pokemon's eyes turn into hearts, and she looks at Salamander with adoration. That was when Lucy realized the true nature of the hearts. She quickly releases Squirt from his pokeball.

"Squirt, hit me in the face with water gun. Quickly!" She commanded. The Squirtle quickly obliged and Lucy is sent flying to the ground.

"Let's hope it worked..." Lucy murmured dizzily. Sure enough, she was no longer in love with Salamander. Meanwhile, Natsu was holding Salamander by the collar.

"WHERE IS THE LEGENDARY?! I WARN YOU..." Natsu says as he reaches for the single pokeball on his belt.

"I know not of a legendary. Other than me, of course." Salamander did a swift wave of his hand. Jigglypuff acknowledged it and sang a single note into her microphone. All the girls excluding Lucy instantly burst into rage.

"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN SALAMANDER?!" One girl shouted.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Another girl screamed. The girls pulled Natsu off Salamander and dragged him to the ground. They proceeded to beat him senseless.

"Meet me on this boat, girls. I'll be having a party tonight." Salamander announced. He threw tickets into the crowd, and the girls caught them. "See you then, beauties." Salamander said, winking. He and Jigglypuff climbed onto Charizard and flew away. After a little bit, the girls cleared out, leaving Natsu, Lucy, and Squirt alone. Lucy retrieved Squirt and walked over to Natsu. She helped him up.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Thank you for helping me!" Lucy said cheerfully.

"Huh?!" Natsu muttered.

"That creepy Salamander guy was having his Jigglypuff use attract to infatuate all those girls. I would be under his command if you hadn't kicked his Jigglypuff!" Lucy explained.

"Welcome." Natsu muttered, brushing himself off.

"I can treat you to lunch!" Lucy suggested.

"LUNCH!" Natsu exclaimed. "YES PLEASE!" He jumped up and down with excitement.

"Um... Ok then..." Lucy sweatdropped.

...

At a diner, Natsu was stuffing his face while Lucy watched.

"Did you know, here in the Fiore region, there are trainers and coordinaters? These humans wield pokemon for battles. These battles are mostly held at pokemon gyms. There are eight pokemon gyms, each of which has an insanely strong gym leader. These gym leaders focus on a pokemon type per gym. Or, a human could be a coordinator. Coordinators take part in pokemon contests. In pokemon contests, pokemon show off their natural grace. In return, the winner receives a gate key. Gate keys are either gold or silver. There are only twelve golden keys in the world, and I plan to get them all! The silver keys just add to your collection. Finally, any human can join a guild. Guilds are super awesome places that group powerful trainers together! I want to join the best one, Fairy Tail! But you probably know all that." Lucy goes on and on.

"You sure talk a lot..." Natsu commented.

"Hey!" Lucy exclaimed. "Why're you in Hargeon town, anyway? There isn't a gym here, and you're obviously a trainer."

"Oh! I'm here to look for a legendary!" Natsu said matter of factly.

"A... LEGENDARY?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yeah. He's a big red and white bird, with green and gold bits on him. You seen 'im?" Natsu continued, seeming not to hear the shock in Lucy's voice.

"NO! I've never, EVER had the pleasure to see a legendary in my life!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Oh... Well, thanks for the meal!" Natsu said, running off.

"My pleasure..." Lucy murmurs.

...

That night, Lucy stood in line for Salamander's ship.

"What? I have to get into fairy tail somehow. I'll just get on his good side and he'll put in a good word. I mean, what would YOU do if you wanted to get into fairy tail? Which you do." Lucy said, breaking the fourth wall.

"Are you coming or not?!" A sailor demanded.

"Coming!" Lucy exclaimed, rushing on board. Tons of girls milled around on deck.

"Tch! All the gullible fools who got caught in attract." Lucy muttered under her breath.

"Indeed, they all were under the attract attack." A voice said behind Lucy. She whirled on her heels. Salamander and his Jigglypuff stood behind her. "However, you snapped yourself out of it. I'm thoroughly impressed at your skills as a trainer."

"I'm a coordinator. What do you want?" Lucy's voice was guarded as she reached for her pokeball.

"Calm down, I just want to have dinner with you. I personally think you're fairy tail material." Salamander says knowingly.

10.9 minutes later...

Lucy sits across from Salamander. Jigglypuff sits on the floor, singing a sweet song.

"You're very persuasive..." Lucy muttered.

"Indeed I am. Lucy, was it? You've convinced me. I'll help you get into fairy tail." Salamander said.

"Th- thanks..." Lucy said. She yawned. "Why am I so tired?"

"Maybe you just need sleep." Salamander commented. "Just close your eyes and rest..."

Lucy was about to oblige when she figured out what was happening. She quickly sent out Squirt from his pokeball. "Squirt, use water gun on that Jigglypuff!" Lucy ordered. Squirt quickly blasted the pink balloon. Jigglypuff stumbles backward, the microphone knocked from her hand.

"Sing? That's so dirty!" Lucy shouted at Salamander.

"And I was so close to putting you to sleep..." Salamander moaned. A group of men with Machokes walked in. Each Machoke carried an unconscious girl. "You see, I'm not really Salamander of Fairy Tail. I'm Bora, the slave trader!"

"That's who you are! No one in Fairy Tail is as evil as you! Squirt, use rapid spin!" Lucy commanded. The turtle popped into his shell and shot into the balloon's stomach. Jigglypuff stumbled back and smacked at Squirt feebly. It was apparent that the balloon was not experienced in battle. "Squirt! Finish it with bubblebeam!" The blast of bubbles smash into Jigglypuff, defeating her.

"Defeating my Jigglypuff? She doesn't even have an attack move. Can you defeat my mighty Charizard X?" Bora commented as he sent out the mighty blue and gray dragon.

"Not on my own, but with a little help..." Lucy said as she reached for the gate keys on her belt. Bora snatched the keys.

"Ah yes, you're a coordinator. But you can't win without these." Bora tossed the keys out the window.

"Gah! My gate keys!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Charizard X, use flamethrower!" Bora ordered. Lucy flinched away, but before the monstrous pokemon could unleash the attack, Natsu crashed through ceiling and onto its snout.

"Oh! Hi random person who I met before!" Natsu said.

"You're on a giant dragon!" Lucy raged. The fire dragon shook Natsu off. Natsu leaped up.

"Hey girl, get outta here!" Natsu said. Lucy was going to protest, but decided against it. She and Squirt leaped off the boat.

"Now, for you gu-" Natsu started to speak, but the boat rocked and he became motion sick.

...

Lucy landed on top of Squirt.

"I'm so glad I taught Squirt surf... Now Squirt, use Dive!" Lucy commanded. The blue turtle obliged, and dove deep into the ocean. Lucy located her gate keys, and grabbed them. The coordinator resurfaced.

"These keys aren't just for show, ya know! They power up a certain attack, or allow a pokemon to use an attack it can't usually use! Let me demonstrate!" Lucy said, breaking the fourth wall yet again. She carefully selected a golden key shaped like a vase on a pedestal. "I use the key of the water bearer! Squirt, use surf!" The golden key glowed, and the tiny turtle acted like a surfer on a GIANT wave that appeared beneath him. The wave crashed into the ship, which in turn crashed into the shore. Lucy got up dizzily and retrieved Squirt.

"I wonder if Natsu- WHAT THE HELL?!" Lucy screamed. A giant mega Charizard X landed next to her. Natsu jumped off of it.

"Thanks Happy!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yay! In this, I'm actually a dragon!" Happy exclaimed happily, breaking the fourth wall BECAUSE HE CAN'T SPEAK ENGLISH!

"Only in mega form." Lucy muttered, breaking the fourth AGAIN, because SHE CAN'T SPEAK TO POKEMON!

"Shut up Lucy! You ruin everything!" Happy huffed, swishing his flame-tipped tail.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL SO WE CAN CONTINUE THE STORY!" Natsu shouted. Another mega Charizard X swooped down, landing in front of them. It was heavily damaged, and Bora climbed off its back. He was heavily damaged as well.

"YOU FOOLS ARE SO NAIVE!" Bora shouted. "NEITHER OF YOU STAND A CHANCE AGAINST MY MEGA CHARIZARD X!" The Charizard X in question roared.

"That's not even a real Charizard X! Happy, use flamethrower!" Natsu shouted the command. Happy unleashed a giant blue blast of flames which smashed into Bora's Charizard X. When the smoke cleared, all that remained was a defeated Ditto.

"So it was another trick..." Lucy murmured.

"Hey, Lucy was it? Do you still wanna join Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked.

"Definitely!" Lucy exclaimed. Then a group of soldiers came out of nowhere and charged them.

"Crap, the army! Run!" Natsu shouted. He and Lucy took off with Happy flying overhead.


End file.
